


Into the Dragon's Den深入龙窟

by StsFish



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Invasion, Baby Dragon, Bargaining, Deals, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 他是火神，那位真实的存在，Tony应该知道是Loki带来这一切的问题所在。但主要问题是，没有什么能保证他是真实存在的, 至少不是神盾给他的文件, 所以托尼直到在德国亲自看到了那人才能确定。 洛基投降后, 他一到昆式战斗机上，就打开了盔甲的面板, 并且花了不到一秒钟的时间来享受这种气息。灰烬，火焰，烟雾，归宿。





	Into the Dragon's Den深入龙窟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Dragon's Den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863335) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



> 翻译：159

他是火神，那位真实的存在，Tony应该知道是Loki带来这一切的问题。但主要问题是，没有什么能保证他是真实存在的， 至少不是神盾给他的文件， 所以托尼直到在德国亲自看到了那人才能确定。 洛基投降后， 他一到昆式战斗机上，就打开了盔甲的面板， 并且花了不到一秒钟的时间来享受这种气息。  
  
灰烬，火焰，烟雾， _归宿_ 。  
  
当然， 他一直知道旧神的存在， 但他从未想过自己真的会遇到一位，尤其不会是 _这位_ 神。虽然他们已经在这里呆了很久了，但即使是他的父母，也从来没有见过一个神。 更何况Tony才刚刚半条腿跨出幼年期：尽管按照人类的标准， 托尼已经快到中年了。 他不得不开始准备一个新的身份应急。 (也许他会仿造一个孩子， 他擅长的幻觉魔法高超到足以应付媒体。 然而， 如何瞒过神盾局和复仇者团队是个问题。)  
  
他很惊讶洛基竟然对此没有反应，没有立刻知道自己在敌人中有一个潜在的盟友并利用这一优势。父亲遗传给他的那一半红龙血脉叫嚣着，想要立即带着这位神逃离。但他从母亲那里继承的，作为金龙的一半， 阻止了他。 它在他耳边低声说着有些事情不对劲， 他应该再等等， 看看情况会怎么样。 所以Tony等待着。 但是，当Thor突然出现并把Loki从他身边带走的时候，它再也阻止不了他大发雷霆——Thor不能带走他！ Tony才刚刚找到他！  
  
他用尽全部的自制力， 才没有立刻瞬移到那里， 将那个使锤的傻瓜变成烧焦的肉块。 (虽然这个想法本身可行性不大。 当然， 他是一条龙， 毫无疑问可以战胜任何正常的人类， 但他并不是那种古老的， 超级强大的龙。至少目前还不是。) 相反， 他坚持使用自己的盔甲， 继续伪装成人类， 绝不泄露自己的身份。 但这并不意味着他很快就会原谅那个雷神的所作所为。  
  
直到他再次遇到Loki，Tony才彻底明白究竟是怎么一回事。诚然，他很年轻， 但他该死的仍然是个 _天才_ 。当他和Loki在大厦顶楼独处时，Loki不可能没有发现他到底是什么。 到处都是他的气味， 他 _生而属于火焰_ 。 他呼唤Loki， 就像Loki呼唤他的那样。 他们是同族， 除此之外Loki还是这一族的起源。 但很明显， 有些事情的走向开始偏离原本的轨道——Loki举起他的权杖， 把它压在Tony的胸前。  
  
Barton和Selvig， 他们只不过是人类， 权杖会轻而易举地征服他们。 但是Tony呢？ 他是 _魔法_ 的造物，是火焰的存在，是智慧和顽固的化身。 他用凶狠的咆哮推动他的思想进攻， 一直推进Loki的脑海，将影响移除。 在这里， 在这个无形的平面上， 他以真实的形式出现了， 他释放出一连串火焰， 将一切侵犯他所有物的东西烧毁——现在Loki肯定已经属于他了。 神喘息着，颤抖着，依靠着Tony抓住手臂才没有彻底垮下。  
  
他在Loki脑中的努力意味着他无法兼顾自己现实世界的迷人外表。 他的双手成了爪形露出呈分布的闪闪发亮的红色，一直延伸到他的胳膊肘， 他双足也在失控。 他非常肯定自己的鞋子全毁了。 一个叉状的舌头在锋利的牙齿上弹了一下， 他不用照镜子就知道自己的眼睛已经变成融合了红与金的漩涡。 他的翅膀和尾巴撑裂他背后的内衣， 使得他整套衣服再也没法穿了。 但看到洛基如此惊叹地注视着他， 这完全是值得的……这甚至不是他的最终形态。  
  
"哦， 一条年轻的龙……我做了什么?"  
  
这个形态下， 托尼的所有感官都得到了加强， 他忍不住把脸埋进洛基的颈窝，呼吸更多他的气息。 这是相当令人陶醉的。  
  
"一些在你能控制自己时绝对不会做的事。现在还有时间来阻止这一切。"  
  
他感觉到洛基在推开他之前点了点头， 显然已经恢复了正常。 他的眼睛几乎一直盯着Tony， 而龙在他的关注下不禁更注意自己的仪表。 他知道自己是一个英俊的野兽， 他稍微振翅， 使自己显得更高大。 他甚至不假思索地完全进入了他的真实形态。 他四肢着地， 大约和马一样高，但体长更长。 角从他的头顶向后掠去， 邪恶的尖刺沿着他的脊柱一直蔓延到尾巴的末端。 尽管他身体的大部分充满活力的红色， 他的腹部却是熔金般的颜色。 洛基似乎完全被他迷住了， 他试探性地伸手顺着他的脖子。  
  
"你是多么年轻……我甚至没有意识到我面对的是一个多么令人惊奇的敌人。 我向你保证， 火之造物， 你和你的王国不再需要恐惧我。"  
  
托尼满足得呼噜着， 贴近他主动迎合着洛基的抚摸，用头撞上神灵的胸膛， 吓得他大笑起来。 洛基用手给他的下巴挠痒痒以示报复， 而托尼的身体舒服得就像要融化了一般瘫倒在地上。 他的心因洛基离他这么近而歌唱， 他的脉搏因他的出现而快活地燃烧着烈火。 Tony曾经到底是怎么忍受没有火神的生活的？  
  
"哦， 亲爱的你真是如此高贵， 不是吗？ 你怎么能忍受以其他的形态生存的呢？ 看看你现在是多么 _耀眼_!"  
  
温暖如花般在Tony的胸膛里绽放开，他像小猫一样舒服地发出呼噜声。 永远不要说龙是不会被取悦的，尤其是在此刻，Loki和他之间亲昵的氛围，那欣赏着Tony身体的赞叹目光，一切都让Tony感受到无比荣耀。  
  
"自从上次去阿尔夫海姆之后， 我已经很久没有遇到过你们了。 我不知道你们还有同族在中庭。"  
  
事实上这里的确没有龙族， 除了Tony。 他的父母来到这里是为了给自己的领地做标记， 而托尼从来没有寻找同类的冲动。至少再过几百年吧。  
  
" _没有其他_ ，"他用火的语言说，带着火焰特有的嘶嘶声和爆裂声，" _只有我自己_ 。"  
  
Loki因为Tony发出的声音而兴奋地睁开眼睛， 他将一个热情的吻印上托尼眉间的鳞片。 龙甚至能想象到洛基已经多久没有听到火的语言了，那对他们而言美得如灵魂中的乐章。这个想法太令人沮丧了， Tony决定，他必须确保Loki不会再次失去它。  
  
"我明白了。 那么我很高兴找到了你。" 神灵轻巧地后退了一步， 他的嘴角在Tony哼哼唧唧的抗议声中轻轻抽动了一下， 然后弯腰让龙把头埋在自己怀里。 "我知道我对你做了很多错事， 你对我的态度已经比我应得的还要好。 我想弥补我的过错， 并且请求你施予你的帮助。 作为回报， 我当然会满足你的代价。"  
  
体内存在的火焰促使这只幼龙没有丝毫犹豫，将自己投身于这位伟大存在想到的任何计划中去。他血脉里的呼唤很强烈， 但Tony更加强大。 他把自己的头部尽可能地抬高， 迫使Loki与他平身以待。  
  
 _"你需要我做什么， 火灵？ 你已经答应过我的世界不再需要恐惧你了。"_  
  
"是的， 确实如此。 但是你仍然需要害怕那些送我到这的家伙，并且我们已经在浪费太久时间了， 毫无疑问第一个奇塔瑞人已经通过了传送门。 他们不会等我的命令， 也不会听从我的命令…… 那个家伙的影响已经从我的脑海中消失了。 你必须帮助我关闭它， 打败他们， 以免他们在这里造成破坏。"  
  
Tony下意识地咆哮着， 已经想要转身冲向天空， 以保护他的城市。 Loki伸出手， 沿着他的下巴抚摸， 欣赏着在他眼中闪耀的决心。而Tony喜欢那双绿色，那种祖母绿。  
  
"风骑士， 请问你愿意做我的翅膀吗?"  
  
Tony以龙的形态笑得灿烂， 嘴角向后裂开，露出了一个致命的血盆大口。  
  
 _"哦， 当然了，银舌。 一旦我们解决了那些眼下正威胁到我们的家伙，我们就会去对付那些派他们来的人。 只有当胆敢威胁你的人一个都不剩， 我才会为我的恩惠向你索要报酬。"_  
  
Loki一向很谨慎， 但是这是他自己一开始就提出的协议， 所以他点头表示接受。  
  
"我能提前知道应该付出什么代价吗？还是你准备先给我留个悬念?"  
  
Tony在神灵的周围踱来踱去， 他的身体绕着另一个人移动。 感觉很好。 这种感觉是 _对的_ 。  
  
 _"我只需要你， Loki， 仅此而已。 毕竟， 我们龙以对宝藏的钟爱而闻名。"_  
  
Loki的嘴角向上扬起。  
  
"好吧， 我敢说我可能从这笔交易中获得了更大的利益。”  
  
Tony开怀大笑，走向露天阳台。  
  
 _"来吧， 我们该开工了，我非常想尽快得到我的奖赏。”_  
  
他几乎可以感觉到Loki的目光又一次在他的身体上流转。  
  
"不知为何， 我认为你不需要等很长时间。"


End file.
